


Stories from a new begining

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 中西混搭现代背景, 架空, 艾利, 转生有记忆, 轻喜剧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	1. Chapter 1

#机遇难寻#  
“艾伦，看对面的啦啦队，看到阿妮了吗？我敢打赌，那姑娘在那儿，胡弗会准会拿冠军。”希尔基斯坦搭着耶格尔的肩头抱怨，显然，他吞了半句话。  
耶格尔看了他一眼，两眼，终于好心好意地伸出双手，体贴地将希尔基斯坦的脑袋旋转六十度：“看到另一边的三笠了吗，她让我告诉你，要是你赢了，可以约她出去吃饭。”  
希尔基斯坦的脑袋僵硬地转回，“老兄，别拿这个取笑我。”  
“谁骗你了。我和三笠吵架了——”  
“等等，你说你和谁？”  
“————她很生气。我和康尼打赌你的长跑肯定输，三笠不想让我赢，所以她让我告诉你，”耶格尔眨眨眼睛，“她去给你加油了。”  
“你是说……你去杀人就帮你递刀的三笠·阿克曼，和你吵架了，还生了你的气，还打算穿上她说只配和垃圾桶相亲相爱的大红色啦啦队服，去声嘶力竭地为我加油？”  
“呃，我其实不认为她会为了一个马脸如此虐待自己的嗓子，但是没错，你说的对。还有别忘了，她说你赢了可以约她吃饭。”  
“哦，看来挑出奇怪之处No.1号是个大工程，哈？”希尔基斯坦张开双臂，挑挑眉毛。  
耶格尔迷惑地看着他。  
“怎么，你认真的？”疑惑的换成了希尔基斯坦，“真的不准备打我一拳说‘骗你的你这傻瓜？’”  
耶格尔满眼怜悯，“恶意揣测别人会短命的让让子——”  
“别再用那个称呼叫我——”  
“Mr. Luck，再不抓住机会你的妞就跑啦，想追三笠的人那么多，一人一颗梨子就把你砸死啦。”  
“嗯……你是不是忘了三笠对梨过敏？”  
“只是个比喻嘛，说真的你精神还好吗？”

“呃，你和让的约会——”  
“晚餐。”  
“好，晚餐怎么样了？”  
“不错。”  
“是吗？那挺——”  
“我和你说我们的晚餐，不代表我就不生你的气了。”三笠干净利落地打断他。  
耶格尔送出打包完好的熔岩薯条和蓝莓布丁。  
阿克曼大大方方地接过食物。“当然我承认，和好是第一位的。”  
耶格尔立刻点头，“没错，和好是第一位。”  
“但我不想这一辈子还要天天向耶格尔夫妇汇报‘艾伦这个’‘艾伦那个’，这让我感觉我像你妈妈，而且你还会说‘玛利亚的帽子，如果三笠能让我一个人待上一会儿——’”  
“我以玛利亚的文胸发誓，”耶格尔取出《荒原呼啸》蓝光珍藏版，“我绝对没这么想。而且，请，务必让我爸妈相信你是说话最靠谱的孩子。”  
“听起来奏效。”阿克曼满意地弯起嘴角，“如果你需要在卡露拉面前撒一个小谎，我还是可以偶尔做你的搭档。”  
“生日快乐，三笠。”

#离家出走#  
“一杯甜啤酒。”男人偏头，瞟瞟角落间的年轻人，“和一杯柠檬泡泡汽水，送到10号桌。”  
独坐窗边、低头生闷气的耶格尔听见了对面座椅被拉开的声音——管他是谁呢，我心情可是超不爽——他见到一只白净的手握住了一杯柠檬汽水，又在糟透的心情中分了一点闲情出来——这是男性的手，呃看起来主人二十多岁——这只手把柠檬泡泡汽水推到了他的面前。  
耶格尔抬起头，望见了分外熟悉的一张面孔，愣了满满当当的五分钟。“利威尔兵……先生？”  
对方轻描淡写地点点头，扬起眉毛，“这一杯算我请的。”  
“柠檬泡泡汽水吗！”  
“呦，小鬼，有免费的东西喝还打算向我抱怨吗。”  
“我是个成年人了利威尔先生，我可以喝酒了。”  
“我可不认为会离家出走的人成年了。”  
“这是我第一次——”  
“这种事晚点做可不会为你加分。”一双眼锋利地眯了起来，“你喝不喝。”  
“……好的长官。”耶格尔咬住吸管，接纳了一大口柠檬汽水，酸得整张脸纠成一团。  
利威尔满意地看着小鬼酸透的样子，接通手机：“我找到他了。告诉格里沙，今天晚上不用管他了，明天这小鬼会乖乖滚回去。”  
“您认识我父母？”  
“我不这么认为。”利威尔晃晃手机，“这是三笠的电话。”  
“我甚至不知道您认识三笠——她居然不告诉我！”  
“是吗，她可是和我说了关于你的所有事。”  
“抱歉？”  
“那丫头终于学会和你吵架，但舍不得一直朝你发火，每次你惹她生气，她就和我打电话痛骂你一顿——如果那算得上痛骂。听着小鬼，让那小丫头消气的绝对不止是你的好言好语和食品补偿，还有我被你的名字反复叨扰的一双耳朵，以及无数个被电话打扰的睡眠。”  
“天呐她当着我的面和您打过电话！……原来您就是三笠的表兄吗？”  
“我和她一个姓氏，这身份关系也不难猜吧？”  
“不不不，”耶格尔严肃地摇摇头，“相信我，知道您姓阿克曼的只有您自己和中央宪兵的大叔两个人而已。话说回来您为什么在这？”  
“哼，第一次拜访表妹就被赶出来寻人，我还要问问你呢小鬼，为什么离家出走？”  
“请您注意用词先生，这不是离家出走，本来我也只是出来散心，本来晚上就要回去——”  
“所以呢，所谓的散心让手机一个电话也打不通？”  
“那只是为了省电……算了，每天和一个曾把你推向命运的父亲，一个曾用大把时间和你打仗的哥哥住在一起，真有点考验人。而且我早就能独当一面，至少吉克清楚，我早就走得比他更远，做过更大的事情了……结果现在依旧为了学业、女朋友、酒的问题和我嘘长问短。你的壳子里装了个大人，你的家人也记得，但他们还是愿意把你当成小孩，并且乐意你表现得像个小孩。”  
利威尔安静地听他说完。“……这可真是小孩才有的抱怨。”  
“所以我才说，本来天一黑我就会自己回去了——”  
“三笠可已经找你找疯了。”  
“有她在我身边真好。”  
“祖宗，麻烦你顺着她点，体谅体谅我的耳朵。”  
“嘿，我哪有——”  
“咕噜”一声，耶格尔的脸红了，一下趴在桌子上，满头棕发也显得无精打采。  
“哦，一口饭也没吃，还说不是离家出走。”  
“您就别取笑我了。”  
“走了艾伦，和我回家。”  
“等等，和您回什么？”

他过去的长官正穿着猫咪款的围裙忙忙碌碌，耶格尔目瞪口呆地望着厨房，直到面前摆上了一盘热气腾腾的肉丸意大利面。  
“埃尔文，”米克说，“你数过他愣了多少秒吗？”  
“这倒没有。”埃尔文说，注视着艾伦迅速干掉整盘的小肉丸，“看看这孩子放光的眼睛，我想利威尔大的手艺比他的穿着更让人惊讶。”  
“利威尔先生，我为什么以前没见过您？”艾伦打了一个饱嗝，“既然您是三笠的表兄？”  
“小鬼，我住在地球的另一半，今年才搬回来工作。说起这个，和我一起回来的还有爱尔敏·阿诺德。”  
“真的？！”年轻人霍地站起来。  
利威尔一下将他按回椅子。“冷静耶格尔，明天我会通知他同你和三笠见面。”  
冷静了许久的耶格尔再度开口，“利威尔先生……您一个人住这公寓？”  
“是。”利威尔瞥他一眼，“怎么，你要和我一起住？”  
“可以吗？！”年轻人又一下子站了起来。  
“唔，”米克皱皱鼻翼，嗅着空气中的信号，“好一条饿狗看见了骨头。”  
“看见了一块大骨头，米克。”埃尔文补充。  
利威尔抱着双臂，盯着耶格尔看了一会儿，“艾伦，说实话，你学校的饭菜大概难吃的不得了吧。”  
“是的……哎？”  
“你刚刚就差抱着肉丸掉泪了你知道吗？”

#喝醉#  
找到美食源泉的大学青年不能白吃白住，坚持这样的原则，利威尔每个月收取艾伦的房租。艾伦正抱着自己的小账本，计算能不能付了房租再给利威尔买一个生日礼物，公寓的门开了。  
韩吉一脚踏进屋子，身边是板着一张脸的利威尔。  
“好大的酒气，”艾伦急忙上前，“您喝醉了吗？”  
“别说傻话。”利威尔撇撇嘴，架住脚下一软的韩吉，“喝醉的是这家伙。”  
将韩吉抬到沙发，艾伦盯着女士快要赶上发色的面颊，“我去给她煮碗醒酒汤？”  
“不用，这家伙喝醉了以后，你只要听她发完牢骚就行了。”  
“那太好了，”艾伦一步步悄悄后退，“那您在这——”  
“给我回来。”他被利威尔一把拽住，“交给你了。”  
“可是——”  
“你不一直是她最喜欢的、听韩吉讲故事的乖宝宝？”  
这位乖宝宝在反抗无果小腿被踢之后，终于搬来了小板凳，坐在韩吉身边——毕竟，他是一个好心的人嘛。  
“利威尔?”  
“他不在这，韩吉分——小姐，我是艾伦。”  
“艾伦！”醉醺醺的女人睁开眼，灯光下的绿色里涌上一层泪花。  
“韩吉小姐？”  
“艾伦呐，我和你说，利威尔他失恋了呦。”  
“……我根本就不知道他恋爱了。”  
韩吉咬咬牙，“我这个做朋友的一定得表示关心！”  
“所以您就拽他去喝酒了？”  
耶格尔被女士狠狠地瞪了一眼，“这怎么能叫拽呢，那叫请，虽然他确实一脸不情愿就是了。而且老好人学坏啦，他把大部分酒灌进了我的肚子里……”  
“我看出来了。”耶格尔非常诚恳。  
“他那个男朋——不，劈了腿甩了他的前男友啊，”韩吉打着酒嗝，“是一个脸上有点小雀斑，人本来挺老实，有点腼腆，比他年龄小得多的Beta小伙子。”  
“嗯？利威尔先生明明应该有很多Omega喜欢吧？”  
“为什么？”韩吉眨眨眼睛，“他自己就是Omega啊。”  
“这么能打居然是omega吗！”  
韩吉慢慢皱起了眉，“艾伦，是我醉了还是你傻了，利威尔的信息素有淡到那种程度？”  
“呃，基本上我和他共处时只会注意到饭的香气——等等，您的意思是说，利威尔先生作为一个omega居然被甩了吗？”  
炸药桶在年轻人的心里爆发了。  
“那可是利威尔先生！他能烧出无比可口的饭菜，而且就算有人揍他的beta或者alpha，他也能把对方赶跑！”  
“不，艾伦，赶跑这件事其实应该由对方来——”  
“所以到底是谁把利威尔先生的beta拐走的？怎么可能会有比他更优秀的omega？”  
“艾伦，你不能因为他曾是你的长官就无脑夸，虽然我确实同意，我的朋友棒得不得了——所以呢，拐走他的beta男友的，是个高大威猛的alpha。”  
“……alpha也不行！”  
“是啊，我也生气，所以喝完酒以后呢，我带利威尔去了首饰店。”  
“……您带他去了哪？”  
“我叫他买一枚戒指戴好了宣誓独身！”  
“独身这种事真的需要宣誓？为什么要为了前男友的事折磨自己的钱袋子？不不其实我其实想问的是他买了没有？”  
“我大概是指着最贵的那枚冲他笑……还是冲他哭来着？反正老板后来一直瞅他——”  
“所以他买了？”  
“我想是的。”  
“怪不得把我踢过来陪您了，原来是心疼打水漂的工资才——”  
“啊……你说什么了吗艾伦？”  
“哎，没什么……”

#接对方回家#  
艾伦停下脚步，斜倚门框。  
利威尔的办公桌上整整齐齐地摆放着书本、纸张和墨水，秋日的阳光透窗而过，将原本有些暗沉的桌面也刷染成红葡萄酒的颜色，书脊上的金色字母在阳光的照耀下闪闪发亮。利威尔坐在木桌后面，衬衫外披着一件对他来说显得宽松肥大的外套——自从有一次他穿错艾伦的衣服，他就爱上了这件外套，演变成当着年轻人的面光明正大地穿他出门。艾伦想过他这么做的原因，或许是穿些并不那么合身的衣服会让他看起来仍像学生——哪怕他已经显得很年轻了，或许是自己随便挑的那件外套当真那么舒适，又或者——艾伦坏心眼儿地想——或许利威尔相当宝贝那双白净小巧的手，戴手套麻烦，涂护肤品小气，这下终于找到了最佳的防晒方法。他为这最后一种可能轻笑出声，引得桌后认真工作的人终于抬头看他。  
随着利威尔这一抬头，他小小的脸盘有一半被阳光裹住了，发梢被染成了屋顶金黄的干草，蓝色的瞳仁仿佛日光下的浅滩海水，他凝望着艾伦的方向，在刺目的阳光下微微眯了眯眼睛。艾伦小时候常去海边，他最喜欢奔向浅滩，在粼粼的浅蓝与柔软的泥沙上留下一弯弯曲曲的一路小脚印。他望着利威尔日光浅海般的双目，一步一步走上前去，他在那片浅海中看见了在自己的倒影，他看到倒影中的年轻人低下头去。  
“我……我来看看您工作的地方。”  
“……哦。”利威尔只接了这么一个音，他似乎还没从桌上的纸张中回过神来，双眼里还酿着些茫然的情绪，又过了半分钟，他才说，“我还没下班，你先去旁边坐会儿。”  
艾伦坐到一旁的小沙发上，这可是一个货真价实的小沙发，艾伦的手脚委委屈屈地缩着，怀疑等利威尔下班，自己已经变成耶格尔罐头了。他在沙发上，从侧面一望，这才注意到利威尔的座椅。那可真是一张又高又大的椅子，哪怕自己坐都显得大了些，攀爬而上的好奇在年轻人的心里挠啊挠啊，权衡一下，他决定小小地打扰利威尔的工作进程，为了不打扰太多，又将声音放得很轻。“您为什么用这么大的椅子？”  
“什么？”利威尔停下笔，还看着桌上的纸张，艾伦眼睁睁看着利威尔用另一只手摸了摸椅子，像是终于理解了艾伦的问题，才回答年轻人的提问，“是退休前辈的椅子，硬要送给我，说坐起来舒服。”利威尔说到这，顿了一下，孩子气地皱了眉，犹犹豫豫，“他还说这把椅子我坐一定合适？”  
艾伦眨了眨眼，思索着老教授的话，又去打量这张座椅。忽然间想到，这张椅子对于个子高的人来说普普通通，对于利威尔来说缩起来坐正合适，要是愿意，在椅子上窝成一团睡午觉都是舒服的。况且，给这么小又还年轻的后辈一把巨大的椅子……他开始怀疑那位退休老教授是不是觉得这画面好看，因而同后辈开了玩笑，想必利威尔先生一定是非常惹老先生喜欢的后辈，老先生才起了点善意的逗弄念头？这下艾伦心里更痒了，既为他过去的长官被人逗弄而有点幸灾乐祸，又纠结是不是该告诉利威尔他敬爱的老前辈是个老顽童。正想着，他瞥见了座椅和桌子间的阴影之地，利威尔被长裤包裹的双腿自宽大外套下露出一点，其余全部隐没在了办公桌的遮挡之间，那他的脚能碰到地面吗？这下艾伦更坐不住了，他不断地去想象桌子下面的那双脚，它们是翘着，还是规规矩矩地并着，又或者够不到地面，所以办公的时候晃呀晃的？  
他自己想得可热闹了，越看这把高椅子越喜欢，越看这椅子上的人越喜欢。他想第一次再见时酸得要命的柠檬汽水，香喷喷的肉丸子，每个月利威尔在收房租时装模作样板起的脸，收到生日礼物时毫不掩饰的惊诧，和张了几次口都找不到话说的笨嘴巴。为了喝醉的好友浪费了工资买了戒指的利威尔，穿着三笠寄来的猫咪款围裙做饭的利威尔，单枪匹马把小偷赶出居民楼的利威尔，与爱尔敏相识后便一直为对方的免疫力忧心费神的利威尔。他这一年来满满当当的回忆积累了层层叠叠的情绪，勾起了起起伏伏、忐忑不安的一个愿望。他想着所有这些事情，所有这些事情又好像仅仅是桌子里的一双脚，同样的近在咫尺，同样的还未明了。  
他只需要问一句，就能知道那双脚到底能否触到地面。  
也只需要问上一句，就能知道那股忐忑不安所通向的答案。  
因此他来到了这儿。  
艾伦轻笑起来，准备在不耽搁，像个成熟的男子汉，就是现在，大声问出——  
“我希望你来我的办公室，不是为了对着我傻乐的。”利威尔转过半个身子——这是他自艾伦到访以来最大的动作。“我有什么问题吗？”  
“不，不，没有，您很好。”  
“是吗？你已经笑了三次了。”  
艾伦的视线从桌角上移，朝利威尔看去，对方面色平静，蓝眼睛里盈着认认真真的困惑——老天呐，对于一个人盯着他笑的这件事认认真真的困惑，这股明摆着一头雾水的表情，可是他的好长官在听到埃尔文千奇百怪的命令时也没出现过的。艾伦觉得有人在他的心脏中打碎了一个羽毛枕头，声音很轻，但飘了满室的羽毛，每一片羽毛都盛着风，铺满了阳光。他喜欢极了利威尔偶尔露出的孩子气的神情。飘舞的羽毛落了下来，他的心也静下来了。是的，耶格尔，他说，像一个成熟的男子汉，别着急，慢慢地，慢慢地——  
“您就先歇一歇，下班的时间马上就到了嘛。”他说着，扬扬下巴，“您一看就是累坏了。”  
利威尔顺着艾伦的眼神看向手中的钢笔，钢笔早在纸张上殷了大片墨渍。小鬼的声音适时地在沙发那头念叨起来，“看吧，这种错误都犯，您一定是累坏了。”  
利威尔没再反驳，他将钢笔盖好，靠上椅背，掐了掐太阳穴。  
艾伦看了奇怪，他记忆中利威尔让歇息就歇息的时候少之又少。“到底什么事让您头疼成这样？”  
“……我有一个学生。”座椅里的人靠得还算舒服，颇为配合地回答来访者的提问，艾伦对这展开受宠若惊，立刻坐正身体，准备为年长者进行一次令他刮目相看的排忧解难。  
“伊莎贝尔。”椅子上的人越说越无力，“我记得她是很聪明的丫头……但她的毕业论文真的乱七八糟。”  
“是我认为的那个伊莎——”  
“就是她。”利威尔斩钉截铁，郁闷地闭上眼睛。艾伦也郁闷，他准备好的排忧解难说辞派不上用场了。座椅上的人安静了半分钟，“算了，我给她男朋友打电话，这丫头丢给他去沟通。”  
“男朋友难道是——”  
“法兰。”  
艾伦的整个胸膛都软了下来，为他长官曾经的好友全部平安而大感欣慰。“这不是很好嘛。”  
利威尔对这事已经习惯，不知道年轻人满心满意为自己高兴的心情，仍然深感无力，“我还没做足他们俩已经和我有代沟的准备，我都快跟不上那丫头的新点子了。”  
“或许，我是说或许。”艾伦建议，“您可以把伊莎贝尔介绍给我认识认识?我会帮您消除和学生的代沟的，保证完成任务。”  
利威尔靠着座椅偏过头，将沙发上的年轻人从头望到脚，再从脚望到头。“交给你了。”  
“其实我想知道好久了，”艾伦对今日和谐的谈话氛围深感满足，忽而感觉闲聊得再久一些利威尔也会顺着他。“您为什么会成为大学教授？”  
利威尔眨眼，等着艾伦解释，一脸我没听懂你的问题。  
“我还以为您会跟着埃尔文去开拓他的商业帝国——这可不是我用词夸张，我们都知道他的能耐。或者成为演员，或者成为赛车手——”  
“可真是给我挑了不少亮丽职业，你的重点是？”  
“……我以为没有兵团了，您就会飞扬跋扈一点了，而且，”艾伦越说声音越小，“我以为您不喜欢文化课。”  
“既然都得当学生我为什么不好好上。”  
“说得也是——”  
“不如说最后知道能成为教师，我很庆幸。”利威尔安静讲话时温和而平缓，令艾伦想起以前在康尼家看到的香炉，那一缕缕袅袅轻烟，“能够教导孩子们，看着这些孩子们毕业，对我来说很幸福。看着学生，我会觉得自己还年轻。”  
艾伦笑了，“您本来就还年轻嘛。”  
“我不是说现在，是想说等我越来越老了，也希望与朝气蓬勃的年轻人接近，他们就像太阳。”  
“呃，您真的觉得大学的年轻人是最有朝气的，不是幼儿园？”  
“你不该在这时候贫嘴，耶格尔。”  
“说实话，我——我非常为您高兴，虽然这样听起来奇怪，也不知道我有没有资格这么说，但一想到这些把天空挤得要爆炸的太阳里，会有许许多多的小光球是您的学生，您还是这样被一届又一届的人喜欢，我就非常高兴。”  
利威尔沉默了会儿，“谢谢，艾伦。”他说完话后嘴唇仍未立刻合上，像是还有话说，但又没说出口。艾伦想那无非是什么“我不知道自己居然被人这么挂念”或者“哪里真有必要高兴成这样”，但这些说不出口的调侃话，都被他这隆隆重重的一番话压下去了。艾伦觉得不该 把寻找话头这种苦差事丢给利威尔，而应该由自己乘胜追击。  
年轻人微笑着，“依您看，我也像太阳吗？”  
他本是趁着兴头的一句玩笑话，利威尔本来只需轻描淡写地回个“是”，或是嫌他贫嘴地呛他一句“不是”，他没想到利威尔望着他安静了好久，久到艾伦有点心慌，他不自觉坐直了身体，这时候他听到了利威尔的声音。  
“你一直是那个太阳。艾伦，从我见到的第一眼起。你的信念、心脏，整个人都是滚烫的，虽然有时候你倔得像钢筋，脸臭得像泥潭，但你依然能够将万物笼于一场温暖又轰轰烈烈的爆炸——”  
“您这是在夸我吗？”  
“我在赞美你，”利威尔说，“并且毫不掩饰地。”他望着年轻人碧绿的眼睛，这双眼里是生机盎然的森林，是暖阳挥洒的绿草，是澄澈清凉的碧湖，是令人沉醉的香茗。“你知道当我在那间酒吧找到你时，我在想什么吗。我松了一口气。不只是因为离家出走的你还安全，更是因为你表现得像个孩子。艾伦，我那时看到你，首先看到的是一个普通的、有着他这个年纪该有的烦恼的大男孩。你不必背负严苛的命运，不必早早地把眼里的光亮砸得稀巴烂，不必让那枪杆子搅乱你的人生，你是一个有着年轻人该有的生活的孩子，艾伦，我为这一点高兴。”  
艾伦走上前去，他站在桌边，一点点俯下身，扶住椅背，将高大的椅子遮了一半，将利威尔笼罩得完全，那双干净的蓝色里全是他的样子，只有他的样子。“谢谢您，利威尔先生。”  
那双蓝色的眼睛转注地望着他，他趁着这个时候，罩住了利威尔放于桌上的手。艾伦敢打赌，是自己更加专心，是自己更加紧张，他听见自己的心脏咚咚直跳，“您愿意和您面前这位英俊的alpha交往吗？如果愿意，给这个太阳一个拥抱？”  
他听见了一声轻笑，利威尔未被握住的另一只手扶住他的衣领，那整片蓝色离近了，化开了——  
利威尔给了他的太阳一个吻。

#意外的求婚#  
“我真的不认为你所谓的准备工作就是数钱，”爱尔敏纠结地望着满桌狼藉，“你数了四遍了小子。”  
“不一样，这个是用来做头发的，这个是用来买花的，这个最重要，是用来买戒指的，哦还有，或许我还需要一双新鞋——”  
“你再这么打算下去你就喝西北风了，然后因为是个乞丐被别人拦着进不了毕业典礼。”  
“你看不出来这是多么让人紧张的一件事吗！”  
“看不出来。”爱尔敏若有所思，“一个月前你还说，基斯老头会不会通过你的Ph. D 毕业论文是你最紧张的一件事，现在就变啦。我还能想象基斯毙掉你的论文，我可想象不到你求婚失败。”  
“要我说实话吗，”一直沉默的希尔基斯坦突然开口，“你有点低估自己了艾伦，就算你没有鲜花没有戒指穿得邋里邋遢，利威尔先生也会答应嫁给你的。”  
艾伦猛地抬头：“你是谁？你把我的让·希尔基斯坦怎么了？”  
“三笠和他交往三周年纪念日，这家伙还是愿意对你说好话的，而且，”爱尔敏拍拍艾伦的肩，“我完全同意让的观点。”  
“不行。”艾伦神色庄重，“我的利威尔一定要戴着最耀眼的求婚戒指，捧着最漂亮的鲜花，举办最体面的婚礼，再穿上最整洁的西装——戴上头纱。”  
“哦，你现在就开始叫‘我的利威尔’了，看来也是胸有成竹嘛。”  
“多么宏伟的构想啊艾伦……太宏伟要出岔子的。”

艾伦·耶格尔打算在他的博士毕业典礼当天求婚。  
因而前一天兴奋到失眠。  
在从花店回学校的出租车上打了盹。  
醒来忘了戒指。  
等他奔回出租车，戒指已被别的乘客拿走了。  
瓢泼而下的阵雨打烂了他的鲜花。  
艾伦在让和爱尔敏的生拉硬拽下东倒西歪、磕磕绊绊地穿上博士服，遥想着他即将的泡汤，即将丢失的戒指，已经打水漂的一年打工费，顶着湿哒哒、一条一条的头发，强颜欢笑，站到台上。他看到台下从另一所大学遥遥赶来的，同样淋了雨，浑身湿哒哒，头发打成一条一条的利威尔，差点成了唯一一个在毕业典礼的舞台上对着校长哭出来的学生。校长的身躯刚从他眼前移开，利威尔的身影就不见了。  
他在艾伦找到第三圈时走回礼堂，怀里夹着临时买的毛巾，一把拉起艾伦，快步找了一条长凳，急急忙忙地将毛巾盖到艾伦头上，擦啊擦啊，先是骂他这么大雨又是毕业典礼的当天跑出去干嘛，又匆匆想起来立刻祝贺艾伦毕业。艾伦听得陡然升起一股委屈，拆开另一条毛巾，蒙到利威尔头上，也闷闷地为对方擦起头来。两个人你擦擦我，我擦擦你，额前湿哒哒、一条一条的刘海对着另一个人额前湿哒哒、一条一条的刘海，他们的双手停住了，噗嗤一下都笑出来，凑近了蹭了蹭鼻尖。  
艾伦忽然拉住利威尔的手，带着他跑开了。他跑得突然，在雨过不久的地面上溅起层层水花，对方的手顺从地任他握着，茫茫然然跟着他跑。他跑到人稀花杂的林荫道边，湿漉漉的道面上仍分布着坑坑洼洼的积水，阵雨后的阳光已从树叶间漏下。利威尔就在那阳光的路途里站立，有点不解，但仍旧安安静静地望着他。  
“我本来准备地好好的，不，我本来想给你一个更好的，但是，”艾伦咬了咬牙，翻出已被雨水打烂的玫瑰，单膝跪下。  
“利威尔先生，”他的激动和紧张间又涌上了点委屈，委屈间又带上丝恐惧，明亮的温温柔柔的，更加透亮了，“你愿意，”他一伸手又愣了愣，茫然之中环顾四周，瞟到利威尔手上忘了摘的那枚、被韩吉坑了的戒指，急切地，“能把它借我吗？”他说完不好意思地笑了笑，一瞬间所有的委屈和恐惧都没了。  
利威尔肃穆着一张脸点点头，磕磕绊绊地取下戒指。  
艾伦捧着临时借的戒指，举着皱皱巴巴的鲜花，专注地、微笑着望着他，“利威尔，你愿意，和我结婚吗？”  
他借来的戒指被对方一点不矜持地取了回去，又磕磕绊绊地带上，他被对方拉起来。利威尔拉着他，靠向树干，眼里漏满了阳光，“我愿意，”他笑着仰起头，让俯下身来的青年、让那片滚烫的木樨绿填满整个世界，“傻子，我当然愿意。”

#讨论关于孩子的话题#  
半年以后。  
“我以为我对于新的家庭成员不反感，”耶格尔坐在床角，忍了又忍，终于举起手背，在床单上拍了又拍，“但看看康尼家的小孩吧，那简直就是祖宗，小恶魔，小混蛋！你知道吗，那小姑娘打了我的脸，因为我长得像童话故事里的恶魔王子反派——哪有反派长这么帅的脸？而且纳拿巴，纳拿巴先生是心理医生，看看他那里一年有多少因为父母问题去找他的孩子。我们不欢迎小朋友，至少现在，我我我不确定我准备好做父母了。”  
“我或许比你更渴望他们，”利威尔坐在床的另一边，同这个小他十岁的伴侣认认真真地召开家庭会议No.1，“嗯，你的工作初入正轨，我和学生的代沟需要解决，虽然我们存了不少钱，毕竟我工作比你早太多，但是，但是我们没有经验——也不可能有，我同意你的观点，我们还没做好成为父母的准备。”  
艾伦深吸气，“我一定一定会做好措施。”

“……我不会陪你逛街去。”  
“为什么？”韩吉说，“我从埃尔文米克他们那儿接到了十多个拒绝电话，花了半个小时才把你拉出来，给我的狗买超级碗。”  
“我现在不关心他妈的碗，抱歉，没有冒犯你的狗的意思。”利威尔黑着一张脸，“我都要信神了。”  
“……你在说啥啊到底。”  
“大概是两个天使打架打狠了，那感觉就像有人从天上砸下来踹了我的背一脚，我一下吐在了我前面人的鞋上，鞋上！我拽他买了一双新鞋，现在不想看见任何超市。”  
“你……早上没乱吃饭吧？”  
“没有。”  
“要不我跟你去一趟医院？”

韩吉左手汉堡右手薯条，大快朵颐，“我该说恭喜你中奖了，还是该说真不幸是个噩耗？”  
“我不知道。”利威尔皱起眉，“我们工作做得很全。”  
“所以医生说了，是百分之三的意外啦。”韩吉看了对方好一会儿，“我大概不该派艾伦出外勤，要不你给他打个电话？”  
“不，韩吉，这是你做的最明智的事，你也千万别在他出外勤的时候告诉他——除非你想让这个项目立马泡汤。”

出差回家的艾伦心情不错，舒舒服服地洗了澡，做了晚饭，在利威尔的学校门口停车，摇下车窗，推了推墨镜。  
利威尔纠结地上了车。一路上没说话，一直到艾伦在楼下停下车。  
“艾伦，你确定车停了。”  
“呃，是？”  
“你确定车熄火了。”  
“是。然后？”  
“听着，耶格尔先生，”利威尔偏头，快速地、尽量用最清楚的声音，“我怀孕了。”  
艾伦呆了好几秒，才反应过来刚刚空中飘过了什么话语，惊得一脚踩向油门——幸好他早拔了钥匙。耶格尔快步走下车，蹬蹬蹬走上楼梯，走到一半又蹬蹬蹬走回来，拉着利威尔钻进电梯。回到家，两人默契地吃饭，刷碗，洗澡，一言不发，然后双双坐在床边。  
“我们……我们大概成了那百分之三？”  
“我想是的。”  
“你想怎么办？”  
“我并不想杀死小鬼。”  
“它现在还不能叫小鬼吧，但是我大概也……”耶格尔先生焦躁起来，“可是我们什么都不知道，那一天到来的时候那种姿势你最不用受苦，喂奶该怎么抱，小孩什么时候可以吃正常饭，男孩和女孩的睡觉姿势是不是不一样——”  
“艾伦。”  
“男孩的话，万一被我们养成像我一样皮的坏小子怎么办，女孩的话，你敢看着她给她换尿布吗，哦但是女孩的话利威尔先生应该没问题，你会缝纫能给她做好多玩具——”  
“艾伦，听我说。”  
“要是生病了哪家的儿科医院最好，还是说那么小真的也要去儿科？还是我记错了——”  
“艾伦，”利威尔叹气，“你放松些。”  
“我放松不了。”年轻人难得的垂头丧气，“我们这五年没做好对待小孩的准备，唯一的准备就是存了钱——还不知道够不够，而且我们是第一次做父母——居然不用培训，不需要资格考试就可以做父母，这对谁公平？本以为可以等我们准备好的时候再——”  
“事情就是这么发生了，或许是因为我们自己准备，就永远也准备不好吧。”利威尔说，“艾伦，卡露拉也是第一次做父母，但你变得如此耀眼。我妈妈也是第一次做母亲，不，应该说她从知道我存在的那一刻就给了我一切。我们拥有优秀的父母，我们也会成为优秀的父母。”

#一起外出购物#  
“我看看，”艾伦对照着清淡“毯子，奶瓶，尿布……小物件基本全啦，我们订了婴儿车，现在只剩摇篮——？”  
“那个。”利威尔远远地像墙角一指。  
艾伦眉毛拧成疙瘩，“利威尔，呃，”他斟酌用词，“你真的不觉得这个摇篮有些……丑？”  
“是吗？”艾伦又在利威尔的脸上见到了对于小事颇为认真的疑惑神情，“我认为它挺好看。”  
“嗯，真的不是因为那个摇篮特价？”  
“不。”利威尔说着往艾伦的推车里放了一个小婴儿娃娃。艾伦一看，眉毛疙瘩更解不开了，这是一个头身比异常奇特的壁虎。利威尔先生虽然除了对于衣服审美优秀之外，对其他一切物品都喜欢丑萌款……但是您确定让孩子抱着一条壁虎睡觉吗？  
自这个孩子到来，艾伦对于利威尔的一股奇特的钦佩感便日益飙升，他的omega镇定自若地上班工作，在衣物鼓起后也毫不羞怯地同他上街购物，反倒是自己担心这个担心那个，生怕小混蛋给它母亲添麻烦。  
直到下次检查，医生微笑着告诉他们，“是双胞胎哦。”  
耶格尔家当晚便在床的两端举行了家庭会议No.3。  
“我们还需要去买些东西，要把奶瓶毯子尿布都变成双份，唔，还需要备用的。”  
“是的。”  
“再需要一个摇篮和一辆婴儿车。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们从来没做过一次养两个孩子的准备。你积攒下来的年休假，告诉韩吉，小鬼一出生就让他给你放了。玛丽亚的耳环啊——”  
“等等，你刚刚说了什么？”  
“我们需要一辆新车，足够大，装得下两个大人和两个孩子，还得装孩子的朋友。”  
“是的，然后？”  
“我们得换一个住处，公寓对于两个孩子太小了，我们得买一座独体房子，两层的，要联系卖主——”  
“利威尔？”  
“如果他们两个小鬼性别不一样，还需要——”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，利威尔，放松一些。”艾伦做了深呼吸，坐到床的另一端，拍拍利威尔的手，“放松一点。不要想了，这些事我来想，我来安排。一切都会恰到好处，我保证。”

#相拥而眠#  
“早安。”  
利威尔坐起来，睡意朦胧的双眼渐渐聚焦，他摸了摸额头。“艾伦，你是不是尝过煎蛋后吻了我——”  
“先生，我强烈建议我们现在不谈这个——”  
“我额头上可还冒着油花。”  
“是，是的。我本来想先洗洗脸再——但是忍不住——哦不对，我不是和来你说这个的，利威尔你确定现在还要继续上班？”——我都快看不见你的脚了。  
利威尔拽住艾伦的胳膊把年轻人按到对面的椅子上。  
“怎么，”年轻人咂舌，“要进行家庭会议NO.4号了吗——”  
“请先听我说完。”  
“好。”艾伦被这突如其来的“请”震住，“好的？”  
“我一直以来感觉还不错，几乎没吐过，脚也没肿，出去逛上一大圈也不会很累，而且这是两个小鬼头。”  
“是的，感谢玛利亚。”  
“所以过程这么轻松，我更没理由逃避工作。”  
“过程这么轻松应该感谢凯尼先生对你身体素质的培养，而不是把谢礼回报给工作。不过，当然，我支持你。”

“你这样太认真了。”艾伦爬上床，取下利威尔手里的指南手册，翻了翻，轻笑出声，“这么多配图，你看得像报告资料一样。”  
利威尔望了望书本色彩鲜艳的封面。“那只是看书的习惯姿势，我并没有把它当成报告？”  
“啊，不必解释的。”年轻人挠挠头，“我只是随便一说。我们谈正事吧？”  
“刚刚卡露拉打了电话。她说到那天她会来，说如果来不及去医院，你根本不知道该做什么，”利威尔蹙眉，眼含疑惑，补充道，“我妈妈也会来，她说我什么都不懂——我怎么可能什么都不懂，特别是刚被你调侃像在看学术报告？”  
“……向我保证我不会看到凯尼大叔。”  
“……放心。”  
“还有刚刚吉克打电话说——”  
“让他回去。他会把小鬼们吓晕。”  
“是的，我这么告诉他了，默契万岁。”

“你们这仗打得真迅速。”医生微笑着说，“还不到五个小时呢，这可是两个小家伙。”  
“不，不能更久了。”艾伦说，“实话说，我紧张坏了，从里面出来，现在腿还有点软。”  
“相信我孩子，你已经算镇定的了。”老医生望向一旁，“当然了，您的先生一声没吭，他就留着您去夸吧。”  
“哦你看看他们的头发，长得多好。”库谢尔说。  
“是啊亲爱的，他们和艾伦小时候一模一样。”卡露拉说。  
“他们真可爱。”  
“是的，是的。”  
“这是我妈妈和你妈妈的第四次亲吻吗？”艾伦坐在利威尔身边。  
“不，这已经是她们第七次亲吻对方了，从我们到医院开始。” 利威尔望着小鬼们轱辘辘的绿眼睛。  
艾伦去碰小婴儿的手指，“天呐，这小家伙真硬朗，他的手指把我的勾住了——居然有力气把我的手指勾住！”  
“小声，小鬼们还需要睡觉。”

“让我们换一首曲子。”艾伦抱着哭泣的婴儿在客厅中踱步，翻动唱片。“你还哭啊，我们再换一首。”  
小孩儿不哭了，滴溜溜地转着眼睛。  
“别，您还是继续哭吧。”艾伦抱着他坐在沙发上，轻轻摇晃着臂弯间的婴儿，“嘿，不能在一个月大的时候就告诉我你喜欢摇滚，知道吗这犯规，我可不想过早地为你的叛逆期瑟瑟发抖。”  
婴儿对他眨巴眼睛。  
“不不不我刚才什么也没说，小鬼你还是别哭了。摇滚就摇滚，我说真的。”  
等艾伦歪歪斜斜地回到侧卧室，利威尔正撑着头坐在摇篮边，眼皮不住打架。  
“呃，吉米的哭声有那么大？”  
“不，是萨米醒了。”利威尔无精打采地指指摇篮，“小鬼睡醒了，和自己玩儿呢。”  
“哦嗨，你好啊小天使。”艾伦在摇篮边蹲下，“醒了连哭也不知道，要是饿了谁去喂你？”  
“我刚喂过他了。”  
“啊我其实只是随口一说……”艾伦轻晃着摇篮，“你可真安静。利威尔，萨米太乖了，我简直不敢相信他们是双胞胎。”  
“别再说了，艾伦，我现在连做梦都是他们两个将来打架的样子。”

“你累出了一身汗。”  
“你也是。”  
“要不我们先洗个澡？”  
“……睡觉。”  
“你确定？真的？”  
“去你的，艾伦，我认真的。”  
他们黏糊糊地趴在床上，被子盖得乱七八糟。  
“嗯，吉米……”  
“怎么了……小鬼又醒了？”  
“不不不，你睡吧睡吧，刚刚是我在做梦。”  
“……去你的，艾伦。”  
“我再不做梦了……快睡吧。”

#吐槽对方的生活习惯#  
“哼，举办什么单身派对。”耶格尔咽下一口啤酒，愤愤不平，“想恶作剧就直说嘛。”  
“这可是我们能想出的最棒的礼物，艾伦。”希尔基斯坦辩解道，毫不犹豫地指向金发好友，“而且这是爱尔敏的主意。”  
“哈？”耶格尔对着他的玩伴露出狞笑，“我一直以为你拥有一颗可爱的脑袋瓜爱尔敏——”  
“让你们分开一天，晚上见面的时候才会更加开心，”金发年轻人拼命解释，“生日夜晚才会更加热烈嘛。”  
“我们平时白天上班也要分开，也没见热烈到哪去——但你怎么能在我们休假的时候把我们分开！”  
“实际上，艾伦，这才是重点。”  
“而且孩子们在纳拿巴那里，他们好极了，只是纳拿巴先生要受点累……”  
朋友们七嘴八舌，“总之，你们都该好好放松一下啦。”  
老又见面如何转变成闲话家常，大概没人能说个明白。  
“我当年就说，艾伦就算空手求婚也能把利威尔先生拐回家嘛！”  
“究竟是怎样天才的脑袋才敢进行这种设想……”  
“这倒是真的，我打赌有些事上兵长挺好骗。”  
“你对让做了什么，他竟然能说出这种惊人的话来？”  
“说到惊人……你们知道吗，”康尼忧心忡忡，“萨沙对肉没兴趣了，我是说，那可是萨沙，那可是肉啊。每次我们出去她都在买沙拉，沙拉！”  
“这可叫潮流，”莱纳·布朗准备像大哥哥那样开导他，“减肥和素食主义，你的姑娘选了哪个？”  
“她依旧爱吃鸡蛋，所以我们能够排出第二种，”康尼咬牙切齿，“而且萨沙多苗条啊！哪一种都解释不通。”  
“嗯，或许像是人产生抗药性，萨沙对肉没兴趣了？”  
“量变成了质变？”  
“抱着你们的科学和哲学论调去一边讨论去，胡佛、阿诺德。”  
“比起这个三笠爱上短裙了。”  
“酷！三笠那双赏心悦目的腿！”  
“可她明明历来只穿长裙……”  
“嗯，这是她和阿尼待久了的变化？”  
“喂你们几个，谁能下周接待孩子们几天，我得出差而利威尔得去别的城市开会——”  
“我不行我不行，他们上次打碎了鱼缸——我家有的是玻璃制品，我怕你们一出门小孩子手就扎没了。”  
“我也不行，我家现在都不吃肉了，哪能让小孩子长身体。”  
“我更不行，我应付不来小孩子，特别是你家的小恶魔吉姆。”  
“爱尔敏，找爱尔敏！”  
“嘿，喂——”  
“这张可爱的娃娃脸一定是小孩子的最爱，你会成为孩子们的偶像的爱尔敏，相信我。”

“你压力有点大吗亲爱的？”韩吉说，“你在咬吸管。”  
“哦，”皮克西斯微笑，“咬吸管或许是……”他被瞪了一眼。  
“说到压力大，埃尔文压力大的话会打俄罗斯方块。是的玩俄罗斯方块玩到电脑死机。”  
“米克，”埃尔文一向冷静的面孔上露出了沉痛的神情，“米克压力大的时候会在家里屯榴莲。”  
“韩吉小姐会在橙汁里放啤酒，在啤酒里放红酒，在可乐里放牛奶，再把它们混在一起，”莫布里特疑惑地，“而且每次都递给我喝。”  
“就差你了，”韩吉敲着桌面，“艾伦压力大时会做什么？”  
利威尔坚定地闭紧嘴巴。  
韩吉眯起眼睛，“你不说我就把孩子们接我家去啦？”  
坚毅不屈的昔日军官迅速妥协，“他……”  
他被五双眼睛如狼似虎地盯着。  
“艾伦压力大的时候，会冒出乱七八糟的称呼，‘honey’‘sweetheart’‘baby’。”  
“喔，那等这小子压力消了，压力大的就是你了。你们知道吗，利威尔一开始和艾伦交往的时候，特别担心从艾伦嘴里听到那些乱七八糟的蜜罐称呼。”  
“我和你打赌，韩吉，这种称呼绝对是他对艾伦用得更多。”  
“不，我还是不理解，我以为艾伦压力大时会对你用敬语。”  
“不……”利威尔认真回答问题，“他重新对我用敬语的时候，一般已经紧张地要崩溃了。”  
“比如小鬼们出生那天？”  
“唔，他那天叫我‘最最亲爱的利威尔先生’。”  
“我可以去你们家打工吗，你们家太有意思了。”

“我快被朋友们折腾散架了。”艾伦坐在床边。  
利威尔闭着眼点了点头，“我的朋友里有韩吉……”  
艾伦拍了怕他的肩膀。  
“还去了皮克西斯……”  
“你辛苦了……呃，利威尔？我们这个位置是家庭会议No.几来着？”  
“艾伦。”利威尔抬头望他，“吉米是个捣蛋鬼，但他有非常聪明的脑瓜，萨米在打架之后总能哄好他弟弟。”  
“是的，他们真是最棒的孩子。”  
“他们来到这里就是好孩子，我们至少给他们一个不错的成长环境。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我想……再将一个小鬼带到这个家里应该不是件坏事。”利威尔环住艾伦的肩膀，“楼上的空卧室该有人住，院子里的草坪也足够三个人跑……”  
“喔，你先等等，”艾伦轻轻地将利威尔的手从自己肩膀上移下来，握住，“这难道是爱尔敏说的，分别后激动的见面，热烈又浪漫的夜晚吗？”  
“……你在说什么乱七八糟的。”  
“我在说，如果你准备好了。”艾伦一下将利威尔扑进柔软的羽毛床，蹭蹭他的鼻尖，“我会全力支持你的提议。”  
“喂，”利威尔被突然袭来的吻弄得眼花，“你刚刚不还累散架了……”  
“哦，你刚刚提了一个多么诱人的梦想，我应该支持你把它变成现实”艾伦吻上利威尔的脖子。  
“喂……我不是指现在就……”  
“执行命令要即时。Captain, I’m always your good little soldier.”  
艾伦对于如何让对方妥协与沉溺了如指掌，利威尔开始回应他，并且分了点心思玩弄他毛茸茸的头发。  
“爸！妈！”卧室的房门被拍得震天响，“快点快点，吉姆打翻了橙汁我找不到咱家拖把！”  
艾伦一下摊在利威尔身上，“……小兔崽子。”  
“呃，我去看看他们，你先去浴室解决一下……？”  
“好。”年轻人闷在床里，拽过被子滚了一圈，“别忘了在脖子上披一条围巾——”  
“我知道。”利威尔拍拍年轻人闷闷不乐的脸，“生日快乐，艾伦。”

#一起看恐怖电影#  
“好吧，呃，鉴于坦诚是咱家的传统。”艾伦打量着手中的光碟，打量着它幽灵谍影的包装封面，“你们确定要看这个？”  
“鉴于坦诚是咱家的传统，爸，你就直说吧，”吉姆挑衅地扬眉，“你是不是害怕了？”  
“不，不是，”艾伦温和地望着双胞胎兄弟，“我见过可怕得多的东西。”利威尔在一边握住他的手，他用力地回捏一下，“我只是说说，不必在意。”他再次看向双胞胎，“这是你们两个小鬼第一次意见如此一致吧？”  
“你们爸爸只是想说，”利威尔打断组织语言的艾伦，转向沙发另一端的黑发姑娘，“安娜还没到看恐怖电影的年龄。”  
小姑娘骄傲地仰起头，与利威尔遥遥地针锋相对，“你太小瞧我了利威尔。”她向另一位父亲微笑，“我可以看的吧，艾伦？”  
年轻的父亲立刻阵营，缴械投降，“当然可以，宝贝。”  
利威尔深吸一口气，不说话了。  
电影进行到一半，吉姆已经钻到利威尔怀里。  
“啊！！！”  
利威尔又不得不帮萨姆捂住眼睛。  
“瞧瞧你们两个的样子，会被嘲笑到老的，”艾伦说，“你们还不如安娜。”  
小姑娘望着鲜血淋漓的屏幕，咬下一口薯条。  
等到电影放完，打发孩子们上床睡觉，收拾客厅的狼藉，时间已是半夜。艾伦轻手轻脚地走进卧室，正打算掀开被子钻进去，利威尔忽而从床上坐起来，一双眼睛在黑夜中机警地望着他。  
“你还没睡？”艾伦躺到他身边，“你不是早就困了吗？”  
利威尔直挺挺地坐着，不打算回话。  
艾伦静了会儿，突然笑了，去推利威尔的胳膊，“你该不会是害怕了吧？”  
利威尔不说话。  
“不会真害怕了吧，你什么没见过？”  
利威尔这下回过头来看他了，“就是因为什么都见过，所以才害怕。”  
“抱歉，我可不可以请你解释得更清楚些——”  
“连巨人和消除记忆这种东西都能存在，幽灵怎么不能存在，而且这东西抵抗物理攻击——”  
“等等，你和韩吉待久了吗，这种对于奇怪生物的研究精神太令人钦佩。”  
“别说话了。”  
“怎么，你是认真地在害怕，不是逗我玩？”  
艾伦坐起来，正了神色，捏捏利威尔的脖颈，低下头去，“义不容辞，我来帮你入睡。”

#帮对方挑衣服#  
艾伦·耶格尔面对一众灯光闪烁的长枪大炮，摆出职业化的微笑面对提问的记者们。  
“是的，No Name乐队的主唱是我太太。”  
“我们有三个孩子。是的，非常让人头疼，但是我们总能把一切处理好。我们是最棒的组合。I’m the head, he’s the heart.”  
“不不不，这几个家伙太可爱了，我不会让你们看到照片的。还有我太太烧饭非常好吃，当然你们也吃不到的。”  
“我？我会啊，只是手艺比他差一点罢了。”  
“我和他在一起最喜欢做的事吗？那是——”  
“艾伦。”他被用力推了推，“艾伦，醒醒。”  
耶格尔不情不愿地睁开眼，又被阳光刺得闭上眼睛，扯过被子蒙上头顶。他的被子被利威尔扯下来，对方拍拍他的脸。“醒了，今天是那几个小鬼的节日，要带他们去买衣服。”  
“小鬼们的节日？”艾伦睁开眼，迎着太阳眯了起来，“玛利亚的大戒指，咱家一年要过多少大日子？”  
利威尔扯过毛衫往艾伦头上套，“你的生日，我的生日，双胞胎的生日，安娜的生日，还有至少五个节日——”  
“你忘了我们的纪念日。”  
“是的，还有纪念日。”  
“利威尔，”艾伦下床，单脚跳着寻找脱鞋，“你还认为我们当初把另一个小朋友带到家里是个正确的决定？”  
“我还这么认为，”利威尔嫌弃地抱起艾伦汗湿的被子，“而且你简直对安娜惟命是从，那丫头说什么是什么。”  
“说得就像你对双胞胎有办法似的。”

“好了。吉米的汽车，萨米的书，安娜的裙子。都齐了吧小家伙们。”孩子们抱着东西站成一排，艾伦挨个拍拍他们的脑袋。“现在把时间留给我和妈妈，我们去买几件衣服——”  
“可今天是我们的节日，不是你们的。”  
“你们应该先带我们去买冰淇淋。”  
“嘘，别吵小伙子们。”艾伦半弯着腰与孩子们商量，“你看，你们没有权利剥夺父母的爱好。我很喜欢给你们妈妈挑睡衣——”  
“因为他生了三个孩子身材还那么好？”安娜眨眨眼睛，“色鬼艾伦。”  
“喔，”双胞胎吹着口哨，“爸爸这个大色鬼。”  
“听着小子们，利威尔脸皮薄，你们再说下去我们就只能全家打道回府了，就让我和他去服装区逛一会儿吧。”  
——决不能和艾伦一起出去。  
利威尔坐在床边，望着耶格尔先生大手一挥买下的三件睡衣发愁，他可不想在下班后满身疲倦的情况下把时间花在挑选穿哪件睡衣上。他抱着睡衣走向衣橱，看着挂得整整齐齐的一件件衣服，想起每次上班之前，艾伦或是认认真真、或是急急忙忙的挑选领带的模样。晾衣服的这根杆子仿佛仿佛延展了，伸长了，透过层层云雾，伸到了许多年后的时光。  
他看到艾伦和自己紧张地站在衣柜前，衣裤和领带摆满了整张床，却还是慌手慌脚。他看到艾伦一边摆弄领带一边不住地问，“这样对吧？天呐我竟然忘了领带怎么打，这下要在安娜的婚礼上给她出丑了。”而自己呢，自己对着壁镜，面容严肃，将外套理了又理。“艾伦，你真的觉得这样没问题？”年轻人一边折腾着乱七八糟的领带一边走过来，“没问题，多好看。”  
可自己还是不放心，“不会在安娜的婚礼上抢了风头？”艾伦一愣，“抢谁的风头，抢安娜的风头？”于是利威尔推推他，“是怕抢了新浪的风头，傻瓜。”  
艾伦走进卧室时，见到的就是利威尔抱着睡衣光着脚在衣柜前出神的景象。  
“打扰一下，是我自恋了？我的先生在为不知道穿哪件睡衣见我而忧伤吗？”他笑着走过去，利威尔没回话。  
“你怎么了？”  
利威尔这才回过神来，“没什么。”他轻声说，“只是想到安娜结婚的时候，我们大概会变成两个为了挑衣服手忙脚乱的小老头。”  
“不止。”艾伦吻吻他的面颊，“还会变成哭鼻子的小老头。”

#因为恶劣的天气被困在家#  
暴雨浇灭了一家人去植物园的计划。五个人大大小小地围着沙发坐成一圈，大眼瞪着小眼，小眼瞪着大眼。安娜打破了僵局，她站起来，轻轻嗓子，“各位，我要宣布一个消息——”  
两位父亲立刻紧紧握住了手。  
“你恋爱了?”  
“交到了什么样的男朋友？”  
“他吻你了吗，有口臭吗？”  
“停，停。”安娜打断双亲的话，眯起了那双和利威尔一模一样的蓝眼睛，也显得有那么锋利，于是她的双亲安静了。“我的学校要举办一个由学生家长参加的大赛——”艾伦举起手。  
安娜点头致意，“请讲，耶格尔先生？”  
“我记得你已经上高中了——”  
“是的，”安娜毫不犹豫地点头，“就是这个高中要举办家长大赛，也不奇怪，这学校连校服都能设计出五个颜色、正反两穿的十种款式，并且严格规定了每天穿哪件，他们还——”利威尔举起了手。  
安娜望着他，“是的，耶格尔太太？”  
“丫头，你直接说这个比赛要干什么。”  
“哦，他们让学生的家长去给娃娃做衣服，再把所有做好衣服的娃娃给捐出去。”  
萨姆抱怨道，“为什么高中生的家长比赛会是给娃娃缝衣服——”  
“你如果有话说请举手，耶格尔哥哥。”  
艾伦举起手，“我想这个比赛你赢定了，利威尔给三笠从小到大的玩具做过衣服——哪怕那个娃娃从南半球寄到北半球，再从北半球寄到南半球。”  
安娜坚定地摇摇头，“他们说要父亲参加，”她补充，“Biologic.”  
艾伦与她对视两秒。“所以？”  
“所以。”姑娘在他面前蹲下，仰视着即将上阵的父亲，“所以，耶格尔先生，是时候让你太太教你缝纫了。”  
最后艾伦在一家人的围观下拿起了针线。  
“不行，我的手太大，拿着这针线都看不到针头，更别说穿线了。”  
“你就加油嘛爸爸。”双胞胎啃着零食给他打气。  
“别以为我看不出你们在幸灾乐祸小鬼们——不不不，利威尔，换一个，不缝裤子，我如果能做出一条裙子就得感谢玛利亚。”  
“不过妈妈为什么会缝衣服？我们大学没一个omega会缝纫。”  
“哦，我曾经是缝纫社和料理社的社长。”  
“我怎么不知道！”艾伦气愤地抬起头，“您怎么从来没说过，而且真的有会沉迷家务的人吗！”  
“艾伦，放松。”  
“我很放松的利威尔先生不用担心。”  
“不，你太紧张了。”

耶格尔先生带着打满创可贴的一双手来到了缝补比赛现场。“想不到你很贤惠嘛。”  
“尤弥尔！”艾伦在雀斑姑娘微笑的注视下脸红了，呆愣愣地望着姑娘熟练地穿针引线，“希斯特利亚还好吗？”  
“她好得不得了，我把她的脸都养圆了。”尤弥尔说着，眯着眼睛像校门口望去，“她大概再跟你的先生叙旧吧。”

安娜在头戴墨镜、满头卷发、多愁善感的单身校长身边站了多时。“He’s charming.”校长叼着雪茄，望向墙角边刚刚教训了敲诈勒索之徒，正一边擦着手指一边同希斯特利亚交谈的利威尔，长叹一声，“He’s young and beautiful.”  
安娜忍了许久，终于忍不住，轻轻扯了扯校长的袖子。“抱歉？”  
校长见到一个漂漂亮亮的小姑娘对他灿然一笑，“请您放弃吧，他已经是三个孩子的妈妈啦。”

#一起看过去的照片#  
经过一次精疲力竭的大扫除，五个人或趴或坐，围着翻出的相册绕城一圈。  
“这是妈妈？是吗，喔，他酷毙了。”  
“哎，妈妈，绷带缠住眼睛？现在我们都没人这么玩喽。”  
“所以利威尔你现在不唱歌了？”  
“相信我孩子们，他有时候说梦话会唱的——我知道我知道，我会帮你们录下来的，哎呦，别打胃。”  
“我以为萨米特别怕狗？你看这张，他和雪球团子玩得多开心？”  
“那是吉米。”长兄无奈地叹气，“安娜，实话说，你到底是不是我妹妹?”  
“这是艾伦吗？嘿，你们看他，落汤鸡一个。”  
“你不能光看爸爸，安娜，你得看看他旁边同样淋得糊里糊涂的妈妈。”  
“说实话吧爸爸，是不是求婚成功后你俩就淋发烧了？”  
“……真的是吗？老哥，老妹，我们就是这样两个糊涂家长的孩子。”  
“别告诉我这个活像黑老大的是我舅爷爷。”  
“年轻的舅爷爷简直是特工片男主角啊，妈妈你小时候简直像一个小姑娘。”  
“和凯尼舅爷爷生活特别酷吧？”  
“……那家伙的训练计划挺折磨人的。爱尔敏也知道，这孩子身体不好，我还曾拜托凯尼去训练他的身体素质。——”  
“你为什么要毒害我的朋友。”艾伦痛心疾首，“爱尔敏那身板受得了凯尼吗？”  
“——总之，我小时候曾经为了躲避凯尼的训练离家出走。”  
“嘿，你都没和我说过。”艾伦一下坐起来，枕着他的吉姆一下砸到地上。“哦，爸!”  
“别吵小子，发现你妈有一秒不是乖孩子的瞬间对我来说可是宝藏。”

#屋顶上看星星#  
“这是中老年危机吗。”  
在利威尔闷闷不乐地吃完饭，剥了香蕉皮却扔了香蕉，对着动物记录片神情肃穆，偶尔微微一笑，持续将近一个小时后，艾伦关掉电视，坐到他身边。  
“虽然孩子们都上了大学，我总还在吧。那里还有什么烦心事？”  
利威尔欲言又止，几经犹豫后闭上眼睛。“是我父亲”  
“抱歉？”艾伦眨眨眼，小心地斟酌用词，“呃，我并不知道你什么时候有了继——”  
“我生父。”  
“……嗯？”  
“我生父又和我妈妈在一起了。”  
“我……”艾伦皱皱眉，寻找话头，“我不记得你提到过你生父？”  
利威尔走到电视机橱柜前，取出安娜的光碟，找到长寿电视剧《小恶魔与小仙女》，指着封面右下角的二号矮个子反派。  
“……你要告诉我你爸爸是小精灵王子——”  
“还不如叫他精灵傻子。”  
“是。等等你是说孩子们其实看着他们爷爷的电视剧从小长到大吗？”  
“我根本没想过我父亲能和母亲再见面，你能想象两个分手的人时隔四十年重新恋爱吗？”  
“呃，我想大概不——”  
“况且我看着他的电视剧从小到大，我儿子看他的电视剧从小到大，我一点也不想他。”  
“是的，继续？”  
“听凯尼说他们俩分开的非常和平——谁知道呢，反正我才两岁，不记得。既然我妈妈不伤心，我当然不伤心。现在突然他们俩告诉我，我爸爸要回来。你明白吗，四十年的日子没有他，现在他可能出现在你孩子的婚礼上，可能出现在圣诞节的餐桌？”  
“我虽然并不能感同身受，但你大概心情复杂。”  
“我不知道我什么感觉，艾伦。我对他没印象，说实话，我看他的电视剧也经常想不起来这个人是我爸爸。”又过了会儿，利威尔说，“我妈妈重新和他在一起后，他总能让她笑出来。”  
“所以如果有一天他真的回来了，我肯定会打他的脸一拳，但还是会接受他回家。”

“……我想吉米看错了新闻。”利威尔在屋顶上打着盹。  
“我想也是。”艾伦说，“我都看不见流星雨的影子。”  
“不止，”利威尔缩进被子，“连星星的影子都没有。”  
“嘿，”艾伦摇摇他，望向他的那片蓝眼睛，“Sky is in your eyes, and stars are in my eyes.”  
“Look, you see my eyes, you’ll see the star.”  
“Say your wish to me.”

#纪念日#  
艾伦·耶格尔回到家时，傍晚温柔而浓重的橙红色已包裹了家里的餐厅。热腾腾的香气从厨房缓缓飘出，钻进他的鼻下，引着这位归家的工作者快步走向洗手台，冲洗双掌，等不及要走向那间香气弥漫的厨房。  
以往他们的每个纪念日，孩子们都会躲在洗手台边，在父亲匆匆赶来时拉响花筒，让纷纷扬扬的彩带落上艾伦满身。尽管利威尔一直强调这个欢迎方式太过摧残地板，但拉礼花的传统依旧在孩子们的欢声笑语中坚持了十六年。现在，孩子们工作的工作，上学的上学，纪念日没有他们的身影，家中安静了许多，洗手台边却依然放着三筒礼花。艾伦一个一个，拉响了三筒礼花，盯着满头的缤纷彩带，对镜子里的自己微微一笑，“纪念日快乐。”  
他走进厨房，利威尔正忙忙碌碌，锅里炖着浓汤，烤箱里塞满蔬菜的鸡肉正要淋第二遍油，考洋葱和牛肉已端向餐桌，热气腾腾，微微泛着油花。艾伦取出烤好的蔬菜，伴好沙拉，又端来已晾凉的，酥脆正好的烤面包，一片一片，切满小小的食篮。  
一切准备完毕，他们的饭菜摆了慢慢一桌。过去家里三个孩子，个个都在长身体，他们将圣诞节和结婚纪念日过得最为隆重，在这一天煎烤熏煮，做上满满当当的肉菜，辅以勒令孩子们皱着苦瓜脸咽下的蔬菜沙拉，在欢声笑语中和孩子们干掉大半食物。孩子们不在家了，他们坚持传统就是传统，做的饭菜一样没少，只是够得上他们好几天的早晚饭了。  
艾伦为利威尔和自己浅斟了两杯红葡萄，“纪念日快乐。”  
“纪念日快乐。”  
他们吃的比以前少了不少，他们还算年轻，但为了照顾已过半百的身体消化机能，烤物吃得更慢了些，奶油浓汤也喝的少了。晚餐间他们说的话并不多，三三两两，毕竟，他们的手艺都不错，丰盛的食物早就与味蕾相亲相爱，而不愿意分给唇舌半点言语的时间。  
饭后，一个刷洗一个擦盘，收拾完餐具，等迎接完三个小家伙轮番轰炸的电话，夜幕也已刷染了大片天空。靠在沙发上，盯着天花板足足望了一刻钟。  
“走吧，先生。”  
自从小家伙们上了小学，每个纪念日，他们便将双亲送出家门，让父母去看电影，去跳舞，或是去看音乐会——“纪念日的时间是留给你们两个人的嘛”。小家伙们满心好意，约会归来的双亲依然要为了狼藉的屋子耗费上几个小时的时间，每个纪念日都过得充实饱满，疲倦得没有更进一步的时间。孩子们一走，艾伦和利威尔想着纪念日也少点花样，因此两个人早早计划好，晚饭后沿着体育馆的草场或是公园的小径溜上几圈，就回屋歇息。  
他们的纪念日正是秋高气爽的时节，正是散步舒服的时候。两人沿着花园的小径，迎着泼洒的灯光，踩着不时冒出的鹅卵石，缓缓而行。就着沿途的行人动物，一言一语地慢慢聊着。  
路边的草丛握着一只白身黑尾的猫咪，艾伦翻遍了身上的口袋，掏出半块饼干，利威尔拿着，蹲下来，一点点喂给它，摸了摸小家伙的脑袋。  
艾伦看着利威尔在路边缩成一团，觉得他自己也挺像猫的。“你总是比较惹小动物喜欢。”  
“你还说呢，”利威尔叹口气，“就因为拉里粘我，萨米让我去阳台上凉快了一个小时。”  
拉里是萨姆养的小狗，它在暖春四月到来，有着光滑的金色毛发，也在多年后一个明灯冬日离去，阖上了机灵黑亮的眼珠。  
“他赶你去你就去呀，我早就说了，你对双胞胎一点办法没有。”  
“哦，安娜大半夜要吃冰淇淋，你不也急匆匆地给她去买，连裤子都穿反了？”  
“我想我们应该去掉谈话的最后一句？”  
“不，提议驳回。”  
他们在篮球场边见到了挥洒汗水的年轻人，想起一家人紧张地排排坐，观看吉姆的球赛，为儿子的胜利激动地欢呼雀跃。又想起安娜的家长缝纫大赛，拼尽全力的艾伦位列第四，与奖品和致词失之交臂。还有萨姆的植物与天气实验讲座，台下的双亲既为小演说家自豪，又较着劲儿，谁也不想表现出对儿子讲解的内容云里雾里。  
“笑什么。”利威尔捅捅艾伦。  
“没什么，只是您有时候真挺孩子气。”  
“对着我这满脑袋白头发还这么说？”  
“这才几根呀。”艾伦轻轻地去抚弄对方的发丝，“拨到底才能看见，这才几根？”  
“几根我也已经是五十多岁的人了——”  
“你看，这不就是孩子气？”  
利威尔说不过他，索性不说了。两人继续走路，想起三笠提到过的，一人一句设想未来的游戏，那是她和艾伦在人生的迷茫时刻常做的事情，便把这个陈年游戏借了过来。一人一语的设想下去，萨姆的妻子是一位干练聪慧的黑黝黝的姑娘，吉姆的先生是一位易脸红的胖胖的小伙子，安娜的交友路线完全不明朗，他们甚至猜她的性取向就猜出好几次嘴仗，最后幻想在安娜的婚礼那端的，成了一个穿着牛仔装束，叼着雪茄，酷得一塌糊涂的omega女孩，艾伦在婚礼上差一点哭了鼻子，利威尔将香槟碰洒了满身。  
“我不会犯这种错误的，艾伦。”  
“人生总得有笨手笨脚的一次嘛，我相信你能碰洒它。”  
他们碰到一对在灯光下的小径中央吻得如胶似漆的情侣，静静地等了两秒之后，看红了两张老脸的两人原路返回。  
“现在的年轻人比我那时候大胆多了。”  
“你低估自己了，耶格尔先生。”利威尔低着头走着，拢了拢手臂，“但是那对情侣确实让我看出感觉，我觉得我们——”  
“我觉得我们应该——”  
他们停下来，夜风呼呼而过，将艾伦留长的头发吹进口中。“呃，要不你先说？”  
停住话语的利威尔显然再接上有些困难，不过他最后做到了，“我们应该享受一次夜晚了。”  
“你说的对，在错过了十几个纪念日夜晚之后——顺便我挺惊讶你居然用了‘享受’这个词，还以为它不适合你这样的古董派——嘿，”艾伦望望公园不远的电影院，“去看一场吗？”  
“艾伦，我们废了好大的劲儿才把电影从今年的计划里刨掉——”  
“计划赶不上变化嘛。”  
两个人回到家时已过了夜间十一点，急匆匆地洗了澡，肩并肩躺到床上，困得眯起了眼。  
“赶着最后一场看了个动画片，艾伦，你认为我们这么有童心的？”  
“动画片你不也看得感动得说不出话来吗？”  
“你真是……”利威尔的头一点一点。  
“嘿，”艾伦轻轻碰碰他的手臂，“你还想——你用的什么词来着——享受夜晚吗？”  
“不了。”利威尔将自己严严实实地裹进被子，“我要享受睡眠。”  
“那太好了。”艾伦舒展手脚，抢了利威尔的另一半被子，往身底下一卷，“我也这么想。”  
“晚安，利威尔。”  
“……嗯？”利威尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“……晚安，艾伦。”


	2. Chapter 2

#彩蛋#  
致老爸和老妈：  
二十六周年结婚纪念日快乐！我们给你寄了礼物，铛铛，这份问卷和两台录像机。萨米和我早早地将问卷上的问题录了下来，我们是双胞胎嘛，录了两份。你们两个去不同的卧室抱着自己的录像机，听着我们录的问题，把答案对着镜头录下来。你们收到的问题一模一样，等到你们五十周年纪念日的时候，两台录像一起放，一定很浪漫（安娜说她不明白浪漫在哪，但这丫头提供了许多问题）。  
晚安，祝好梦。  
又及：萨米说，他希望你们没有太早睡觉，或者睡得太死，而把邮递员堵在门外。  
萨姆、吉姆和安娜  
Q：请问您的名字？  
E：艾伦·耶格尔。这个录像机没问题吗，不会最后需要重新录一遍吧？  
L：利威尔·阿克曼……虽然我爸妈复婚了，但在妈妈的坚持下仍然是利威尔·阿克曼。啊，但是身份信息上填的是利威尔·耶格尔。或许某一天我们造出一个结合起来的姓，耶克曼什么的，姓名就说不准了。  
Q：年龄是？  
E：哪个小兔崽子写的问题，是吉米吗，盛年男子哪有问年龄的。好吧，我四十七岁。我记得是说这个录像五十周年的时候放对吧？嘿，七十一岁的艾伦，我希望你还是一个帅老头，看看四十七岁的你多俊朗。利威尔还在你旁边吧——他一定得在，现在，别害羞，亲他一下。  
L：五十六。  
Q：性别是？  
E：男。哦如果需要补充的话是alpha。  
L：男。Omega。虽然艾伦为我的情潮期太少太短而忧虑。  
Q：请问您的性格是怎样的？  
E：“赶着去送死？”不知道等我七十多了还记不记得这个渊源。硬要说性格，大概是对着目标毫不犹豫地努力，而且知道我想的事情，一定能做成功。实际上，我不是个温和的人，我心里像是揣了一个火山，又像是揣了一个冰窖，我觉得自己自私还冷漠，容易伤害身边的人。但我遇到了朋友，还有我先生，我想他们让我变得更好了。我会克制着，不让那火山爆发出来，我打赌它已经长期休眠了。  
L：我没什么性格，不如说没思考过这个词怎么用在我身上。一定要说的话，我是个优柔寡断的人，不是说做不了决定，而是瞻前顾后地想太多，我知道有更合适的决定等着我，但往往那一个我接受不了。啰啰嗦嗦地讲太多不知道是不是我的性格，是的话就加上这个吧。  
Q：对方的性格？  
E：非常温柔，老好人一个，总是不由自主地把关心的人当孩子看待，将对方纳入他的羽翼之下。有时候还有点孩子气。非常坚强。我很高兴他现在比那段艰苦的时代敞亮多了，压在心里的事越来越少，愿意和我谈的事越来越多。他是一个非常非常棒的人，宝石般的。如果天空中群鹰盘旋，我想他是飞的最高的那一个。  
L：危险，有血性，有野性，不会受制于任何人的控制之下。他或许自己也怀疑自己危险，由爆炸性。但还有更重要的，他有正义感，善良，关心同伴，特别在现在这个平静的没有任何波澜的世界，他的这种品质就更加明显。他并不是主动地去争取核心角色，但大家往往会不由自主地把核心角色交给他。像个太阳，谁都知道他在那，谁都会看上他一眼，但他要考虑自己的负荷量。我很高兴他拥有平平凡凡的生活。不过他有时候挺愣头愣脑、粗心大意、一根筋。  
Q：两个人什么时候相遇的，在那里？  
E：孩子们你确定这个录像带只有我和你妈会看，你们不会偷看？我怎么觉得这问题是为了满足你们的好奇？我们第一次相遇版本一是我站在人群里望着他。第一次相遇版本二，是我离家出走在酒吧生闷气，利威尔请了我一杯汽水——柠檬泡泡汽水！差点酸掉了我的牙。  
L：第一次相遇据艾伦的说法是他在人堆里盯着我看，我对这没什么印象。我以为我们第一次相遇是我把他从咽气的危险下拖出来，那时候他浑身冒热气没法见人。还有一个第一次相遇，是我把那离家出走的小混蛋揪回公寓给他做饭。  
Q：对对方的第一印象？  
E：他很长一段时间里都是我的憧憬对象，我尊敬他，曾崇拜他。还有，好久不见。  
L：眼神相当不错的小鬼头，以及果然还是个小鬼。  
Q：喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
E：我在性格那里已经夸了你一大堆了吧，我再说你会脸红吗利威尔？害羞的话就打七十岁的那个艾伦几下，我可得继续说了。他心细，烧饭一等一的好吃，格斗技术也好，工作认真有规划绝对不用担心和他在一块会把日子过得乱七八糟，而且他是天生的、孩子们最好的家长。  
L：不管谁身边有一个太阳，都会不由自主地靠进他的吧。我喜欢他整个人暖烘烘的，烫手，又不会把手烫得到处都是泡。   
Q：讨厌对方哪一点？  
E：我以前讨厌他太听话、太顺从、太服从命令，但是现在这些烟消云散啦。He’s not good, he’s prefect.  
L：我敢肯定这道题我有答案，但是我一时间想不起来了，就这样吧。  
Q：你觉得自己与对方相处得好吗？  
E：谁写的问题，我们相处的不好你们三个哪来的？我们相处得好得不得了。  
L：挺不赖。  
Q：你怎么称呼对方？  
E：利威尔。哦，压力一大就会叫他sweetheart, honey, babe,其实他不是很适应被这么叫。如果我紧张会叫他“您”还有“利威尔先生”。  
L：艾伦。以前叫他小鬼……紧张和生气的时候会叫他“耶格尔先生”。  
Q：你希望被对方怎样称呼？  
E：我感觉现在就挺好。  
L：我希望艾伦永远不要有压力大的时候。  
Q：如果以动物来做比喻，你觉得对方是？  
E：我以前觉得他像鹰，后来挺多时候觉得他像猫，后来又感觉他像燕子妈妈，总之吧，哪个动物可爱给他用哪一个比喻就对了，比如非洲象？企鹅？  
L：我觉得是豹子或者狼，但其实没有一个动物能准确地形容他。  
Q：如果送礼物给对方，你会送？  
E：那可多了，清洁剂、洗衣液、戒指、毛巾、戒指、表、鞋、睡衣，我感觉我什么都送过。我是说，这么多年过去其实送什么都差不多了。  
L：什么都送过。  
Q：你觉得对方想要什么礼物？  
E：我感觉我送的他都挺想要的，当然最好是家里什么坏了、什么用完了，我就正巧送了他什么。  
L：他想要我送的礼物。见到礼物之前，他也不知道他自己想要什么，所以其实给他什么都差不多。  
Q：对对方有哪里不满吗，一般是什么事情？  
E：你们几个家伙写问题的时候分开写的吧，连检查都没有吧，怎么一堆重复的问题。Your mum is prefect. 但我大概知道他对我哪不满过，我们结婚第十年那个时候，我忙着工作已经三年没休假了，而且疲于应酬，在我生日当天和他吵了一架，两个人都跑出去了，后来在第一见面的那间酒吧和好了——他又塞了我一杯酸死了的柠檬汽水，还有他给我的生日礼物。我换了工作，Family comes first，总之，一起都慢慢好起来了。  
L：有过，那件事过去了。  
Q：你的毛病是？  
E：我有时候挺粗心的。总是顺着安娜，没办法，那姑娘一看我我就说不出狠话。还有我可能脑筋有时候转不过来还是什么的，安娜和她那些青春女孩的心思我一窍不通，有时候利威尔细腻点的话我也不能一下听懂。  
L：浑身上下都是毛病吧。早中晚擦地扫地要三遍，各种东西都要从大到小、从深到浅排列整齐。话唠但是说话找不到重点，我估计也没几个人听得懂。脾气还臭。  
Q：对方的毛病是？  
E：说实话他都得毛病我习惯了，所以就不是毛病了。不过利威尔你是不是以为自己脾气臭？别说傻话了你脾气可好了。  
L：除了他有时候睡觉打呼噜一切都好。  
Q：对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
E：我就说你们仨的问题差不多。呃，在我心情很烦躁的时候叫我打扫的话，我还是会不快一会儿的，生闷气半个小时？等我扫完地了气儿就消了。后来我发现大扫除有利于缓解压力和纾解工作上的怒气，这件不快的事就没有了。再有的话，就是对于谋道菜不相信我能做好吃的时候。  
L：大概是有过，我想不起来了，那就不是什么大事。  
Q：你们的关系达到何种程度了？  
E：……这是你们仨喝醉了写的问题吧。我们结婚了，三个孩子比他都高了。  
L：结婚二十六周年。  
Q：两个人的初次约会是在哪里？  
E：……建筑工地。我去监督项目进展，他去找我。  
L：我以为我的办公室，他来找我告白已经是第一次约会了。  
Q：那时候两人气氛怎么样？  
E：挺好的，我有点兴奋，还有点紧张。  
L：他低估自己了，他好像担心我不答应。  
Q：那时进展到何种程度？  
E：这种事情真的有疑问吗？快不了吧？我们一块吃了饭，那天天挺热的，他给了我个墨镜帮我擦擦汗，本来想帮我打伞的但是他做不到。  
L：我在办公室里吻了他。  
Q：经常去的约会地点？  
E：我们住在一起的。  
L：我的公寓。如果在外面才算约会的话……不知道，每次都不一样。  
Q：您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
E：那可盛大了，他生日是圣诞节。我能额外准备的只剩生日礼物了。  
L：给他做点甜食。他不讨厌甜的但是牙不好，这一天可以破例。再准备一个礼物。  
Q：是由哪一方先告白的？  
E：我。  
L：艾伦。  
Q：您有多喜欢对方？  
E：哈？想和他过到六十周年的纪念日，再久我就活不了那么老了。  
L：回看录像带的时候我还在他旁边。  
Q：那么，您爱对方么？  
E：废话。  
L：是的。  
Q：对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
E：叫我小鬼。  
L：我必须得说实话？说实话，他说什么我最后都没辙。  
Q：如果对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
E：这个没可能。少看点情感大戏小鬼们，咱们和那些多灾多难的家庭不一样。  
L：他都不会变心我能怎么做？  
Q：可以原谅对方变心么？  
E：我说了乱七八糟的电视剧少看。  
L：……说实话我真不认为他还有变心的可能，都快五十了找谁变心去，所以这个问题没什么意义。  
Q：如果约会对方迟到一小时以上怎么办？  
E：他不会迟到的。真迟到这么久的话，一般找韩吉小姐就能找到他了。其实约会那时候大部分时间我俩住一起，迟到挺有难度的。  
L：我得问问他在哪，要是车坏了，又忘了带钱打不了出租，要走着来的话，就取消约会好了。  
Q：对方性感的表情？  
E：心虚的时候，不好意思的时候——他脸一僵就是不好意思，还有特别骄傲地仰着头挑眉的时候。  
L：那家伙笑的时候，还有特别凶的时候，还有发小孩子脾气的时候。  
Q：两个人在一起，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
E：求婚，婚礼，小孩子们出生……我感觉挺多的。  
L：求婚，婚礼，小鬼们出生，懒得说了，到时候五十周年的那个你听艾伦的答案吧，反正都差不多。  
Q：做什么事情的时候举得最幸福？  
E：我知道他和孩子们都在，我就挺幸福了。  
L：对我来说，目前为止的一切全都很幸福了。  
Q:曾经超过架吗？  
E：小吵谁没吵过，我俩心情很差的时候还打过架呢——虽然其实要让利威尔和你吵起来很难的。大吵架我说过了。  
L：好像吵过。大吵架那次，我怀疑艾伦在“什么事情惹对方不开心”哪一题或是哪一题就替我答了，那就这样，反正我自己的语言也表述不清楚。  
Q：都是怎样的吵架呢？  
E：……我得吸取教训，下次单答一道题的时候绝对不能太详细了。我说过这个了。  
L：艾伦会说的。  
Q：之后如何和好？  
E：我就知道你们几个傻子会重复问，我答过了。  
L：就我这复述水平能听懂就怪了，你听艾伦讲。  
Q：转世之后还希望成为恋人吗？  
E：不希望，一辈子如果能白头偕老已经很不容易了。如果能走到最后就已经是刚刚好了。  
L：不希望，如果能不断转世的话，不该把对方和一个人一直绑一块。   
Q：什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
E：过去，现在，将来。我是不是终于学会了一句年轻人的情话。  
L：不说，太多。  
Q：您的爱情表现方式是？  
E：一起到老。  
L：比如现在在这里录这个东西。  
Q：什么时候会让你觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
E：我可不觉得有这种时候，但我严肃考虑孩子们，我得研究研究你们都在看些什么，我和你妈的婚姻换个傻子来看也不像随时破裂的吧？这都什么乱七八糟问题。  
L：没有。小鬼们你们这些问题患得患失的，最好也给自己弄个什么心理问卷答一答。  
Q：你觉得与对方相配的花是？  
E：曾经是野春菊。现在我也不知道，我不了解花啊，能知道他以前像什么就很不容易了，还是问了他自己一些问题才找到答案的。树的话我感觉他像松树。  
L：他可不像花。橡树。  
Q：两人之间有互相隐瞒对方的事情吗？  
E：我更关心你们三个是不是隐瞒了我们什么事情，要不是我俩感情好，这录像带一回放就是挑拨离间了。没有，哦很久很久以前有过，现在没了。  
L：已经很久没有隐瞒过了。  
Q：你的自卑感来自？  
E：那个理由不存在了。  
L：没有那个理由了。  
Q：两人的关系是公开的还是秘密的？  
E：……你们几个小孩一定是喝了酒写的问题。我俩的关系当然是公开的。  
L：公开的。小鬼你们其实是随便抽了一张给别人准备的问卷寄回家了吧。  
Q你觉得与对方的爱能持续多久？  
E：我是不是答过？我能调回放吗？如果我能活那么久的话，我希望持续到六十周年。  
L：到回看这东西的第五十周年就是万幸了，要知道五十周年我就已经过百了。  
Q：你是top还是bottom？  
E：top.这几个孩子写问题的时候醉傻了吧。  
L：bottom. 我分明记得小鬼们生理课成绩不错……  
Q：为什么如此决定呢？  
E：我在下面他真的硬的起来吗……  
L：我没想过。  
Q：你对现在的状况满意吗？  
E：满意。而且我对自己的技术有自信。  
L：“现在的状况”是指上一题问的状况吗？……那还不错吧。  
Q：初次sex的地点？  
E：公寓。  
L：公寓。  
Q：当时的感觉？  
E：像做梦一样。   
L：我其实记不住……大概还不错吧。  
Q：当时对方的样子？  
E：……小家伙们是不是全有性经验了，这可真是成人问题了。他可漂亮了。  
L：我记不太清……大概不难看。  
Q：初夜的早晨你的第一句话是？  
E：问这么细的？行吧，第一句话，“今天星期几来着？”  
L：“你今天不用上班小鬼”。  
Q：每星期sex的次数？  
E：我俩还年轻的时候一周两次，现在……一个月两次。  
L：我没数过。  
Q：觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
E：随缘吧。遛弯回来就懒得动了谁知道会是几次。  
L：都差不多。  
Q：那么，是怎样的sex？  
E：这还能有很新鲜的形容词？我们没试过重口味的那些东西。  
L：该是什么样就是什么样。  
Q：自己最敏感的地方？  
E：眼睛，耳朵，脖子，还有阴II茎。  
L：腰，脖子，耳朵。  
Q：对方最敏感的地方？  
E：……我记错了？我们不是两个录像带同时回放？他肯定说了呀。我最喜欢吻他的倒是额头和锁骨。  
L：他自己会说。  
Q：用一句话形容sex的对方？  
E：想要下一次。  
L：还不错？  
Q：坦白的说，你喜欢sex么？  
E：那我坦白地说了!喜欢。  
L：我其实没什么性方面特别强烈的需求，但是和他做的话感觉还不赖。  
Q：一般情况下sex的场所？  
E：家。  
L：家。  
Q：想尝试的地点？  
E：家就行了。办公室他这辈子不会用意的。  
L：没什么。  
Q：冲澡是在之前还是之后？  
E：都有。  
L：大部分时候全都会洗。  
Q：sex时有过约定吗？  
E：你们真的认为alpha 和omega在sex的时候会顾得上讲闲话？  
L：没有。  
Q：一晚sex的次数是？  
E：你知道情潮期的时候就不一定只在晚上了。情潮期之外，一般也就一次。  
L：我觉得一次就够了。  
Q：请对对方说一句话。  
E：我觉得咱们得立马休息了你说呢，明天可是工作日。   
L：赶紧睡觉，你明天还要上班。


End file.
